Today, there are vehicular sensor nodes using a magnetic sensor based upon a buried inductive loop in the pavement. These prior art vehicular sensor nodes have several problems. First, to install them, the pavement must be torn up and the inductive coil buried. This installation process is not only expensive, but the quality of installation depends upon the proficiency of the installer. What is needed is a vehicular sensor node that is reliable and inexpensive to install without requiring a lot of training and/or experience.
Today, magnetic sensors, in particular magneto-resistive sensors, exist which can be used to sense the presence, and sometimes the direction, of a vehicle passing near them. Some significant elements of their use and installation are missing in the prior art. By way of example, how to mechanically package these sensors so they can be mounted on pavement and internally powered. Also, how to provide them an interface to traffic monitoring networks which can be pavement mounted and internally powered. And how to install the packaged sensors in a cost effective, reliable manner.
Today, there exist hard plastic shells which have been proven to withstand road use on pavement, but which have never been used for vehicular sensor nodes. These plastic shells have been used for road level traffic signals and traffic direction indicators, and are usually powered by an inductive coupling between a buried cable and an inductive power coupling to the electronics inside the plastic shell.
Today, there are many parking facilities and controlled traffic regions where knowing the availability of parking spaces on a given floor or region would be an advantage, but costs too much to implement. An inexpensive way to determine parking space availability is needed in such circumstances.
Today, many parking facilities and controlled traffic regions must identify and log vehicles upon entry and exit. This process is expensive, often requiring personnel. What is needed is an inexpensive mechanism providing this service. What is needed is a low cost, reliable mechanism for monitoring entry and exit from these facilities and regions.
Today, many traffic authorities use a radar based velocity detection approach to apprehend motorists driving vehicles at illegal speeds. These radar based systems are relatively inexpensive, but are detectable by motorists who equip their vehicles with radar detection devices. Consequently, these motorists often avoid detection of their illegal activities. While alternative optical speed detection systems exist, they have proven very expensive to implement. What is needed is a low cost, reliable mechanism for vehicle velocity detection identifying the vehicle violating the traffic laws.